sortinghatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Maka Albarn
Personality Maka can be defined in at least one word: bookworm. Maka is a total bookworm whose fondness of reading left her a bit socially stunted as a child. That didn't matter to her, though, she preferred reading to interaction. As Maka got older, she began to observe things around her and analyze them to the fullest extent a child could. She decided at that point that she wanted to go into the same profession her parents had at the time and surpass them; also that she hated her father. So it can be said that Maka is ambitious and analytical in some way; although she's not exclusively ruled by her logic, her emotions can override what's right in front of her and cause her to be upset. Ultimately she tries to remember her courage and tackles any problem she might have with confidence. Though over the years, she's become a bit more cheerful and friendly towards others due to the influence of the friends she made. She gained a view of optimism about everything…except what she still has issues with. Maka loves her friends, but doesn't feel the need to confide in them when something's wrong as she doesn't wish to bother them with her troubles. Though, hypocritically, she acts as a confidant to them if it so fits their comfort level. Although if she thinks something's wrong and someone's just being difficult to be difficult, she'll get bossy and confrontational with them. Maka does have a bit of a temper, especially when one aggravates her sense of insecurity or is an insult to her common sense. If it gets to be too much, she'll smack the offender on the head with the spine of a book she's always carrying. She mostly gives every person the benefit of the doubt and treats them congenially, but if someone is very blatantly not deserving of any such niceties, she'll repay them in kind. But Maka's not all seriousness mixed with congeniality, she's just as capable of being as spazzy and dorky as any other teenager. Especially when confronted with things she doesn't know how to deal with. Mostly she doesn't know how to deal with the rest of the things teenagers don't, like relationships (but for different reasons), growing up and the awkwardness that comes with it. The rest of the things she doesn't know how to deal with are just residuals of her being socially stunted as a child, like sports and what to do at parties. She tries not to make that side of her evident, but miserably fails. Background Maka was born and raised with the fact that her parents were Aurors and they were quite good at what they did. She was aware that her own magic would develop someday and spent her time reading about everything she could so she could someday surpass her parents in the same field. That is the basic story of Maka's childhood; she didn't go outside to play often and she regarded other children with only a vague interest. That was probably worrying to her parents, but they were often too busy to really encourage Maka to interact with anybody besides them or other family members. When she finally was accepted into Hogwarts, her outlook changed a little as she made some friends and developed a sense of optimism. Despite her newfound optimism, Maka began to notice that her father was spending more and more time out with strange women. She started to resent him and his unfaithfulness as the relationship between her parents very gradually unraveled and was finally terminated towards the end of Maka's second year at Hogwarts. Maka's mother left and never came back while Maka was left with Spirit. Spirit made feeble attempts at regaining his daughter's trust, but she renounced all trust in him while pointing out that he was a liar and still chased skirts while claiming he loved her and her mother. This triggered an epiphany (or the development of a complex depending on how one looks at it) that all men acted like her father in relationships and that the word 'love' was damaging. She retreated back into her studies, more determined than ever to surpass her parents. In addition to this, she started to become more self-sufficient by taking on the chores around the house both out of her own neat-freak tendencies and because Spirit would forget to do it. Technically Maka didn't even discover the journal system at Hogwarts until the beginning of her third year due to her being wrapped up in her studies (read: excessive practice-practice-practice after hearing about the Death Eater attack on Hogwarts) and possibly Spirit neglecting to tell her about the journal at the bottom of her trunk. Whatever the case, she started writing in her journal and immediately regretted it due to the events that followed. Part of her wishes she could just go back to studying in the library away from everyone else and another part is happy that she found out about it, again, due to the friends she made through them. She thinks the latter part is crazy, yet has a valid point. This point is frequently invalidated when an event happens through the journals, but then validated again when she manages to keep in touch with her friends. It's a very confusing and contradictory cycle of pain and suffering. Or just plain ridiculous. Even with the contradictory, confusing, ridiculous cycle of pain and suffering, however, Maka still looks forward to the new school year. Both because of what else she can learn from her teachers (rather than book learning) and going back to being able to see her friends on a consistent basis. And it's definitely a plus to not have to deal with random sunshine pouring out of her journal and Papa's journal and nosy Muggle neighbors inquiring about said sunshiny journals in the castle itself. She'd even take another dragon attack over nosy neighbors poking their noses in the Invisible Wall created by the Statute of Secrecy. Relationships Spirit Albarn Her father or 'Papa' as she calls him, Maka hates Spirit with great intensity. Hates his womanizing, hates that he chased away her mother, hates that he lies, hates that he insists on spending time with her when he would probably flirt with women while doing it and hates how needlessly overprotective he is. In a small and very deep down way, though, Maka still loves Papa and knows he wants to try the best he can to repair the relationship between them. That doesn't stop him from failing in an extremely imbecilic manner and occasionally worrying her, but there's still a degree of love there. Crona Makenshi Crona is an interesting case; she came to Hogwarts after being under the manipulation of her dark witch mother and was extremely shy and unsure of how to deal with things at first. After Crona started interacting with other people, Maka saw her grow from a shy wallflower into a semi-functional person that is still a bit unsure about some things, but seemingly curious nonetheless. That makes Maka happy and she hopes that Crona can live a happy life. Although she knows that there are a considerable amount of people that would have something to say about it if someone tried to compromise Crona's happiness, Maka wants to at least have the first crack at them. Black*Star A nuisance and a friend all rolled into one aggravating ball of boundless energy and an abnormally large mouth. Black*Star's antics never fail to get on Maka's nerves and make her question his logic, which obviously fails to get through to him. Logic does not exist in Black*Star's world, after all. She wonders frequently how Tsubaki always manages to keep her temper when dealing with him. Maka does admire Black*Star, though, and actually envies his spirit. Not that she'd ever admit it aloud, though, if he caught wind of that he'd never let her hear the end of it. Raimei Shimizu It's shocking how similar she and Raimei are sometimes, almost like long lost sisters. Being met with someone that has the same hypocritical tendencies and demeanor is probably why she occasionally clashes with the older girl. She tends to think Raimei is reckless, stubborn and mostly wrong, but Maka likes her anyway. She is possibly one of the few people that Maka teases on a semi-regular basis. Of course it goes both ways as in most relationships, although Raimei probably isn't trying to make her spaz Death the Kid An oddball transfer from America that surprised Maka by ending up a good friend of hers in the months that they've known each other. It helps that their viewpoints and goals are similar (although Kid's are a teensy-weensy bit more extreme) and he's respectable and (mostly) not irritating. Maka's learned how to help Kid along when he gets stubborn about symmetry by incorporating balance in her pep talks and very (very, very, very) rarely using tough love. It gets a little tiring, but if it helps him not fall into depressive comas anymore than usual she's happy to do it. She just wishes she didn't get into so many awkward situations with him; the aftermath of such situations tends to make her worry about the status of their friendship. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa If Maka has a problem that she can't keep a secret or needs advice on, Tsubaki is the most likely to know about what's happening first. But she does feel guilty about randomly dumping any of her problems on the Hufflepuff (even if she says she doesn't mind) especially since more and more of them have been cropping up inexplicably in recent years and it's been found that Tsubaki does in fact have her own troubles (besides Black*Star). She thinks Tsubaki is a trustworthy and kind friend who serves as a beacon of normalcy amid all of the other people she knows. Maka simultaneously admires and boggles at the fact that Tsubaki can deal with Black*Star. Haseo Nosy as all get out and far too optimistic about her father changing his attitude any time soon, especially since trying to help change Papa got Haseo a head injury in a strip bar. Nonetheless, he's not a bad person and if Maka knew him better and didn't just prefer to stay out of his business for the sake of his privacy, she wouldn't mind his behavior so much. As it is, though, she would prefer it if he didn't get nosy with anything involving her (especially the relationship between her and Soul and her and Papa.) Minato Arisato Technically she didn't even call him by his first name until recently and very much out of nowhere. Minato is a fellow that gives off the distinct demeanor of being normal. Not that normalcy is a bad thing; Maka will take all the normalcy she can get while she's going to Hogwarts. He's said that any time she wants to talk about something she can come to him. It struck her as a bit strange that everyone thinks she has a problem enough to where she needs to talk to someone about it, but his personality comes off as unassuming and unobtrusive. I.E. he probably wouldn't preach at her over something she decided to do. Besides that, Minato seems to attract trouble and his encounter with Belphegor and a knife was another catalyst of frustration to Maka's sense of justice and competency. Trivia *Maka writes poetry as a means to work out any particularly stressful feelings. She only mentions that when she's recommending the writing of poetry to anyone else. **It doesn't always work, but it's kept her from becoming a 'life is so not fair omg' teen. *She gained a phobia of drinking tea while over at Hogwarts. **Because those cursed tainters of food know that British people can't resist dirty leaf water. **Yes, that is paranoid. She doesn't care. She'd rather not accidentally drink a suspicious potion. **Thankfully there's coffee. *Actually, it was Spirit's fault she started drinking coffee when he packed it in her trunk. **She would thank him for that if, y'know, she didn't hate him. *Maka's home is mostly devoid of electronics except a phone and a TV that's not plugged in. She's afraid of how Papa would react to electronics. **The phone is a consistent victim of Nana Albarn's random capslocking calls due to her unfortunate case of being a pureblood. See Also Still in progress. External Links Ditto.